Forced by Flame
by xLilithVeneficAx
Summary: She knew who he was. He knew who she was. But when someone threatens the love that's slowly beginning to grow, somethings will just have to wait. AU. TOC


I decide to write a prologue, to clear up the confusion if there was any, in following stories. This is a one shot and it won't be extremely long. Remember that this is an alternate universe. There is no knowledge of past bad guys, like Cell, Frieza, Buu or anyone. Just go along with the fact that the Z-Fighters trained to the levels they reached.  
  
"Mommy!!" Kaede shouted, "Goten's being mean!"  
  
"No I'm not!!" Goten, Kaede's older twin shouted back.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed before rushing into the playroom. The two were almost always nice to each other, but when the occasional fight occurred it wasn't pleasant.  
  
Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were all off training. Recently they had felt a strong, evil ki coming and of course began training.  
  
Kaede and Goten wanted to go, but Chi-Chi prevented them at all costs.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaede?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Goten says that Trunks doesn't like me. He said everyone thought I was a baby."  
  
"Goten!! Cut it out! Now apologize to your sister."  
  
"Sorry." Goten muttered.  
  
Kaede smiled in victory and gave Goten a hug, "Forgiven." And they began to play in peace.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at the two, if only they could act like this all the time.  
  
"Chi-Chi are you home? It's Trunks and me!" Bulma shouted from the front.  
  
"Trunks!!!" Kaede and Goten shouted in unison, before taking off the front door.  
  
The three of them ran off, probably planning to play hide and seek or something under that.  
  
"What time would you like me to pick him up?" Bulam asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll have Gohan bring him home." Chi-Chi answered smiling.  
  
"Great thanks Chi-Chi. This project is really important and I know watching Trunks can be a hassle."  
  
"It's not. Trunks, usually plays with Goten and Kaede."  
  
Bulma smiled, "I'm glad. Well I'll talk to you later, Chi-Chi."  
  
"Bye Bulma." Chi-Chi said as Bulma left in her plane.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed and then once again began to wash the table. Just then Kaede ran in crying. Chi-Chi knelt beside her and then held her close and waited for her to stop crying.  
  
"Kaede what's wrong now?"  
  
"Goten and Trunks are sparring and they won't let me spar too."  
  
"Did they say why?"  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cos I'm a girl."  
  
Chi-Chi was surprised. Goten would never say something like that to his sister, but Trunks would.  
  
"Trunks! Please come here!" Chi-Chi shouted.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran into the room, "What?"  
  
"Why can't Kaede play with you?"  
  
"We're sparring and Dad said that girls can't fight." Trunks answered.  
  
"I can to fight."  
  
"Yeah right." Trunks answered.  
  
Kaede glared at Trunks and was about to say something when Goku, Gohan and Vegeta rushed in.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"The strong ki has come and we have found that it belongs to Rakiu." Goku answered.  
  
"Who's Rakiu?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"He's a Saiyan. He's the age of your brat, but is very strong. He has come to Earth for a mate. For your daughter." Vegeta said.  
  
"She's only six years old! How could she have a mate?" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Rakiu would befriend her first and then when she reached sixteen he would mate with her." Gohan said.  
  
"But how did he survive?" Trunks asked, "Didn't Planet Vegeta-sei blow up?"  
  
"We don't know how he survived. And at this point it really doesn't matter. We just have to protect Kaede."  
  
"But what if he's bluffing?" Kaede asked.  
  
Everyone turned to Kaede. She was pretty intelligent for a six-year-old.  
  
"It's easy to make yourself stronger than you really are. Even I can do it." Kaede showed them what she meant. Her power level was now that of a Super Saiyan, but she was no where near that level.  
  
"The brat may be right." Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm not a brat." Kaede said.  
  
"Kaede, Goten and Trunks why don't you three go outside?" Goku suggested.  
  
"Okay!" They shouted and then ran outside.  
  
"Anyways she can't stay here."  
  
"Goku let her stay. Train her with Goten." Chi-Chi pleaded.  
  
Goku was surprised she normally hated it when he trained any of her children. He shook his head, "No Chi-Chi. I want her to stay too, but she can't. If she's found she'll be taken away from us or maybe even killed."  
  
Kaede walked into the room and walked toward Chi-Chi, "Mommy why you crying?"  
  
Chi-Chi looked up, "You have to go away for a little bit."  
  
The little girl gave her mommy a hug, "Don't cry mommy. Daddy and Gohan will protect you."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled through her tears, "I hope you're right. Now go back outside and play with Goten and Trunks, okay?"  
  
Kaede nodded happily and skipped off.  
  
"Where would she stay?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"With Mary. I met her one time when I was exploring." Gohan said.  
  
"Fine that'll work. Go get the women." Vegeta told Gohan, whom left at once.  
  
"Kaede can't know she's Saiyan. She'll just destroy everything." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"She already knows. Besides she'll know that Mary isn't her mother." Vegeta said.  
  
"Then we'll use the Dragon Balls." Goku said.  
  
"We'll delete Goten's, Gohan's and Trunks's memories of Kaede and Kaede's of who she is. They won't remember Kaede and Kaede won't remember any of us. We can tell her that Mary is her mother." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Good. Kakarot go gather the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Got it." Goku said rushing away to C.C. to pick up the Dragon Radar.  
  
As soon as Goku left, Gohan arrived with a young woman, who had orangey- brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled softly as she stepped into the house, "Hi. I'm Mary."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, "I'm Chi-Chi and that's Vegeta. My husband Goku is out fetching the Dragon Balls and the kids are outside. Gohan, why don't you bring the kids in so they can meet Mary."  
  
Gohan nodded and then disappeared and soon reappeared with the Kaede, Goten and Trunks. Kaede pushed herself out of Gohan's arms and looked at Mary, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mary."  
  
"She's your mother, Kaede." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"No she's not. You are."  
  
"No Kaede. Something's happened and you can no longer stay here. Mary is your mother."  
  
Kaede just stared inoccently at Chi-Chi, which caused Chi-Chi to feel a pang of guilt. Before she could say anything Goku arrived with the Dragon Balls, "Got 'em!"  
  
Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes, "Good. Let's go then."  
  
Everyone followed Goku outside and then Goku placed the Dragon Balls on the ground. As they began to glow, Kaede, Goten, Trunks and Mary all stepped back.  
  
"Shenron! Almighty dragon we summon you!" Goku shouted.  
  
Then the sky became dark and the mighty dragon appeared. "What is your first wish?" He bellowed.  
  
In the meantime, Trunks and Kaede were talking.  
  
"We're not gonna remember each other." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Kaede answered.  
  
"Umm...Kaede?"  
  
"Yes Trunks?"  
  
Trunks hesitantly moved closer to Kaede and kissed her on the cheek. He blushed and Kaede did too.  
  
"I wish that Trunks Briefs, Gohan Son and Goten Son will forget all about Kaede Son." Goku shouted.  
  
"Bye Kaede." Trunks said.  
  
"This can be done." Shenron said, his eyes glowing red, "It has been done. What is your second wish?"  
  
"I wish that Kaede Son will remembered nothing of who she is and where she came from."  
  
"This can be done." The dragon said eyes red and then he left.  
  
Before Gohan, Goten or Trunks could realize what happened. Goku grabbed Mary and Kaede and using Instant Transmission took them back home.  
  
*~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~*  
  
Months later, everything has went as planned. Kaede was right when she guessed he was bluffing and they had no problem defeating Raiku. The only problem was the after all they had gone through on that day was totally pointless. Kaede could have stayed with them, but they did what they thought was best. But she would come back home one day she had too. 


End file.
